First Date
by Princess Laubie
Summary: Alec and Magnus' first date. As canon as I could make it! Feedback greatly appreciated as this is my first bit of TMI fanfiction. Let me know if you liked this by leaving some feedback! Even if you didn't like, I still want to know! Constructive criticism is always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

That was IT. It was absolutely no use, he may as well just give up and crawl into a hole and spend the remainder of his days well away from any potential boyfriends.

The word 'boyfriend' made Alec's stomach tighten as the word flitted across his mind. Is that what was going to happen? That Magnus would become his boyfriend after this?

Alec shifted nervously from one foot to the other, staring down his pale, worried expression gazing back at him from the steamy mirror.  
That was absurd. One date did not equate to a long-term relationship. He wasn't even sure if he liked Magnus enough yet for that, and who was to say Magnus wanted him for a boyfriend?

Alec let out a deep, guttural sigh. No. No point trying to hide the way he felt. He had made it pretty clear whilst he was at Magnus' apartment a few nights ago that he was interested in the warlock. More than interested. Boyfriend interested. What an idiot.

Then again, Magnus had seemed interested in him too. Alec wasn't quite sure whether a Warlock as powerful as Magnus Bane would feel flutters in his stomach every time he thought of the kisses they had shared the other night though. Alec suppressed a smile. In the mirror his eyes started to shine – he looked like he had just come to life.

_Man up _he thought determinedly.

It was he who had instigated this. It was Alec who had asked Magnus on the date (and Magnus had accepted). It was Alec who had admitted, albeit rather clumsily, that he like liked Magnus. The warlock had even given Alec his first kiss. And Alec had returned the sentiment in kind, which Magnus really didn't seem to mind at all. Everything in the last few days had been leading up to this.

Now if only he could get his stupid hair to do what it was supposed to do!

Alec heaved another heavy sigh and crumpled onto the basin of the sink. Why was he so nervous? Alexander Lightwood, a Shadowhunter who faced demons on an almost daily basis, who had walked into the home of the High Warlock of Brooklyn just the other night and had told him very bluntly that he wanted to date him. Was he surprised that Magnus had accepted? Alec already knew Magnus liked him, Izzy and Jace had both mentioned it.  
In fact, Izzy had pretty much mentioned it every day to him since the night of the party. After Magnus had healed him from his near-fatal injuries from fighting a Greater Demon, she had become almost intolerable with her winking and smirking.

At least Alec would have no problem sneaking away for his date tonight though. Thankfully everyone was pretty occupied at the minute, trying to deal with the fall-out of what had happened last week.

Alec felt a pang of sadness course through his body. Poor Jace. Alec had tried to be there for him, but Jace was pushing everyone away at the moment. Thank God his mother had arrived at last. She would be able to sort Jace out. No one deserved to be told they had a monster for a Father and that the person they were crushing on happened to be their sibling. Especially Jace. Alec knew Jace put up a tough exterior, but beneath it all Jace was sensitive, caring, lost.  
_Ugh_.  
He really needed to stop thinking of Jace right now. It was not going to help in the slightest.

Alec looked up defiantly at his reflection. His hair just wasn't going to behave. But he was sure his hair had been way messier than this when he visited Magnus' apartment and Magnus didn't seem to mind. Alec wasn't going to start gelling and glittering up his hair like the warlock just yet.

_Not ever_, he thought to himself and a deep smirk spread across his face.

With a determined nod at himself Alec tore away from the cloudy mirror and got dressed quickly. He threw on a pair of dark jeans that were relatively new and unscathed and a black jumper. Alec gazed at his reflection in the window nervously as he didn't have a big mirror. He noticed that there was a small hole in his left sleeve. He sighed out loud. There wasn't time to change and it really was a very small hole. Alec glanced at his wristwatch and cursed inwardly. He was going to be late unless he hurried up.

He hastily pulled on his boots, picked up his jacket and left his room, switching off the lights as he went. He wasn't sure anyone would look for him, but he quickly checked his pocket to ensure he had his phone just in case. With another deep sigh, trying to psych himself up, Alec left the institute and ran a couple of blocks towards a busier road to hail a cab. Once he reached the street corner and stopped and raised his hand in the air he was breathing more heavily and his heart was racing as the yellow taxi slowed in front of him.

As Alec got in and told the driver the name of the restaurant he wondered whether his racing pulse and breathlessness were really because of the short run. He knew he wasn't that unfit. He smiled a little again as he remembered the kisses he and Magnus had shared the other night. The butterflies had returned. Despite his nervousness, Alec was excited to be going on his first date.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so sorry that I'm late!" Alec gasped at Magnus outside the restaurant.  
"There was heavy traffic so I had to get out and run and I was really worried we were going to miss our table and…"

"Breathe," Magnus cut in, placing a hand firmly on Alec's shoulder as Alec doubled over and gasped for breath, laughing awkwardly at the same time.

Magnus was looking resplendent as ever. His hair was spiked up and he wore a brightly patterned red silk shirt over black leather pants. No glitter in sight, and though Magnus was distinctly under-dressed for him, he still stuck out from the rest of grey New York, like a single bright star in the pitch black of night.

"You didn't need to wait outside for me you know, it is quite chilly out here and I wouldn't have minded if you had waited inside. You booked this place so I would have thought the table was under your name any way and…" Magnus raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him, the corner of his mouth turning upwards in a calm smirk.  
_  
Great. I sound like a complete moron._

"Come on," Magnus told him softly, still smirking, as he looped his arm into Alec's and gently pulled him towards the entrance.

Alec hesitated for a moment at the closeness, a slight panic rising in his throat. Magnus stopped abruptly and let go of Alec's arm.  
"Is there a problem?" he asked, his eyebrow still raised, though his smirk had disappeared. Alec's heart skipped a beat. Did this mean Magnus was angry with him?  
"N-n-n-no problem!" Alec stuttered, grinning madly at the warlock, though he wasn't sure his winning smile would save the situation as he clearly sounded afraid and like a complete dork.

"If you are uncomfortable with me taking your arm in public then that's fine" Magnus told him slowly and deliberately. His voice sounded cautious and gentle and Alec thought he traced a hint of sadness there, but looking into Magnus' feline eyes Alec found only warmness.  
"I… Uh… Well, it's just that… that" Alec stammered as he tore his eyes downwards to look at the pavement, not being able to hold Magnus' gaze.  
"That no one knows you're gay."  
Alec looked imploringly at the warlock, trying to convey an apology in his eyes because he just couldn't seem to vocalise it at the moment. Magnus gave a slight snigger and narrowed his eyes towards him.  
"Who are you afraid you'll run into, Shadowhunter? I can assure you that none of your kind would eat here and I am fairly certain that there aren't any Downworlders on the entire East Coast that could afford it." Magnus purred wickedly, challenging Alec.  
Alec found himself looking nervously at the pavement again. He needed to psych himself up for this. Magnus had correctly guessed why Alec pulled away just now, but getting recognised on a date with another man was not the only reason. The butterflies started fluttering inside him again.

"Come on Alexander, before your embarrassment burns you up completely" Magnus huffed at him as he walked into the entrance of the restaurant. Alec sensed the annoyance in Magnus' voice and he felt the butterflies replaced with a cold, sinking feeling in his core. Alec flicked his eyes up and noticed Magnus was streaming ahead of him, so he hurriedly followed, clumsily banging the glass exterior door with his elbow as he went.

Magnus was at the desk, informing the Maître D of his booking.  
"Bane. Table for two," he told her shortly.  
"Ah yes! Lovely to see you again Mr Bane! I have your usual table near the window on the mezzanine all ready for you, if you would just like to follow me?" she told them with a large, friendly smile.  
The Maître D walked into the restaurant with Magnus on her heels. Alec was trailing behind, but as he stepped into the warm glow of the restaurant the sight there almost took his breath away.

The room itself struck him at first, high vaulted ceilings, golden chandeliers sparkling and twinkling from every direction and the smell was so sweet and fragrant: fresh flowers and delectable food mingled together on the air. And then he noticed the clientele, all dressed to the nines in glamorous attire; tuxedos, evening gowns and cocktail dresses in a variety of colours and adorned with sparkling jewellery. He felt like he had walked into an old movie. Suddenly, Alec felt very conscious that he was wearing jeans and a jumper with a hole in the sleeve. He could feel the stares from the other patrons. _Crap_.  
He wished he had kept a hold of Magnus' arm now, craving the security the other man had offered him outside.

Alec quickened his pace to catch up to the Maitre D and Magnus as they walked in confident strides across the restaurant's expensive looking marble and hardwood floor, reaching them just as they started to climb the elegant wrought iron stairwell up to the mezzanine level. Alec caught Magnus' hand as it lay at his side, brushing his fingers along Magnus'. Magnus turned around with a slight start, looked briefly down at their touching fingers and met Alec's face with a broad smile. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand and turned around continuing to climb the stairs and pulling Alec up behind him. Alec smiled to himself, suddenly instilled with a great feeling of confidence and excitement. They didn't say a word to each other, but he squeezed Magnus' hand in return to say thank you - thank you for forgiving his earlier slight and thank you for helping him get through this incredibly fine restaurant that made him feel incredibly uncomfortable.  
As they approached the top of the stairs Alec could see the Maître D waiting for them, holding a dark blue velvet rope to one side that was fastened on one end at the top of the stairs.

_This place must be a private section_, Alec thought to himself.

The Maître D smiled warmly at them again. She couldn't have been much older than early twenties, her chocolate brown hair tied in a very neat, high knot on the top of her head. Her youthful features were accentuated carefully with a very professional dusting of makeup and her teeth were dazzling white. Alec felt completely at ease in her presence, which was why, he supposed, she was doing this job. She was clearly very good at it.

She pulled the rope back across once Alec and Magnus reached the mezzanine, securing it to a small silver hook attached to the opposite end of the stairs.  
"Just this way please gentlemen," she said breezily and walked swiftly passed them, the black menus under her right arm as she stopped and indicated a small table at the far end of the mezzanine, next to the high window. This spot was very private, Alec thought. The mezzanine was only sparsely populated with other patrons, whereas the downstairs had been rather full. The table by the window was laid beautifully with silver cutlery and crystal glass, adorned with a very white tablecloth that matched the very white chair covers on the seats at each end. A chandelier sparkled just above the table, casting twinkly spots of light onto the floor. Here, next to the window, they would be able to see out onto the street, but they were also far enough up that no one outside would notice them.  
Alec grinned to himself. This was perfect.

Magnus walked away from him to one chair that the Maître D indicated, breaking their touch. The Maître D then wheeled around and gestured for Alec to sit down at the other place, which he did, unable to suppress a big smile. The Maître D whipped open Alec's napkin and placed it carefully across his lap and Alec looked up at Magnus. The warlock was sat there with a bemused impression, staring intently at him, while the Maître D placed the napkin on Magnus' lap and handed them both the menus.

"Shall I bring you some water whilst you decide, Mr Bane?" she said to Magnus before passing another, smaller black menu into his hands.  
"Just the usual will be fabulous, Maria, thank you" he said with a small smile, though his eyes never left Alec's, and he handed the small menu back to the Maître D.

"Very good Mr Bane, it will be over in just a moment" she replied politely as she smiled at Alec and then walked away.

It seems like they stared at each other for an age before Alec finally felt compelled to break the silence.  
"She was very nice", he said as he tore his eyes away from Magnus and stared at his menu.  
"Who was?" Magnus enquired.  
"The Maître D. Maria was it? Are you two friends?" Alec ventured, not taking his eyes off his menu, because if he did he would end up looking at Magnus again and not being able to speak.  
"What? Of course not, she just works here and I come here to eat a lot. Why on earth would you ask that? Not jealous are you?"  
Alec felt his face flush brightly and he looked up at Magnus, who was playfully smiling at him. Alec thought he may have been serious for a second, but then saw Magnus' smile and knew he said it in mirth.

"Well I am glad you let me choose the venue anyway, this is one of my favourite restaurants. You are going to love it, I promise," Magnus told Alec.  
"It certainly looks fancy, though I am feeling slightly under-dressed now" Alec told the Warlock.  
"Not at all. I love your whole 'devil-may-care' rakish look. It's very endearing and it makes you look quite rugged."  
Alec choked slightly and started to cough. He wasn't sure why, though it was probably a nervous tick. He hoped he wasn't developing a cold.

In that moment Maria the Maître D returned with a bottle in her hands, followed by a tall, thin waiter with sleeked back black hair and a tight white apron carrying a silver tripod and a black bucket. Alec gazed at them interestedly as the waiter set down the tripod and affixed the bucket to it. Maria the Maître D pushed the cork away from the bottle with a pop and the waiter placed two long crystal flutes on the table in a swift, fluid movement, just as Maria was starting to pour. A rosy, bubbly liquid flowed form the bottle into the glasses and Magnus picked up his and took a short sip. He turned to Maria and smiled enthusiastically.  
"Thank you, Mr Bane. Someone will be along shortly to take your order", the Maître D informed him. She then tied a white napkin around the neck of the bottle and placed it in the black bucket before she and the waiter turned and left them alone.

"Go on then" Magnus told Alec silkily. Alec stared at him for a brief moment, not quite understanding before Magnus nodded his head towards Alec's glass.  
Alec swept up the glass, probably a little too quickly, and drank down the liquid. It had a sharp yet sweet flavour and the bubbles were pleasant on his lips and tongue. He hadn't realised how dry his throat was before now so he gulped about half of his glass down.

"It's really nice," he told Magnus as he placed the glass carefully back down on the table.  
"It better be at $500 a bottle, but you had better slow down – I don't want to be accused of getting you drunk".  
Alec's mouth gaped open and he started choking again.  
"Now now, Mr Lightwood, we don't want you to have a heart attack. I can assure you that I am not trying to get you drunk," Magnus purred playfully.  
"Are you kidding?! $500 a bottle?!" Alec spluttered.  
"You did say it was 'really nice'," Magnus told him, his eyebrow raising again.  
"Yes, but if I had known I would never had… I would, you know… Oh my god, I am so sorry, but I don't think I can afford it…" Alec felt his face getting redder. He would never have let Magnus get them a $500 bottle if he had any inclination.

"But you said 'it's really nice'" Magnus pouted. Alec looked up at him abruptly to see his face resting casually on his hands, his bottom lip jutting out slightly in mock sadness.  
"Plus, you gulped it down quickly enough so it can't be all that bad" Magnus told him, a big smile spreading across his smooth face. He was truly beautiful when he smiled.  
Alec groaned slightly and cradled his head in his hands.

"Look, Alec. I wouldn't expect you to pay for this. It's my treat. So stop worrying."

Alec looked up at Magnus sheepishly.  
"I am so so sorry Magnus. I don't want you to think badly of me, this date was my idea and I should be the one paying"  
Magnus gave a short, friendly laugh.  
"My dear Alec, you are certainly unexpected. I hadn't realised quite how old-fashioned you were! Come now, Alexander, you are only eighteen. I would not expect you would pay a single penny for this evening. The restaurant was my choice. There is one condition though," he told Alec, a glint in his eyes. "I do expect you to enjoy yourself; after all I am about to fork out for one of the most delicious yet expensive dinners in the city." Magnus raised his champagne flute in the air and hovered it in Alec's direction.  
"To this evening, " he toasted, "may this be the first of many evenings." His voice had changed and suddenly sounded very serious, making Alec look up at him sharply. Did Magnus want to see him again?

Magnus didn't wait for Alec to raise his glass too; he took a long swig of the pink bubbles and grinned a wicked grin in Alec's direction.

Alec felt a determination wash over him. The Warlock was mocking him.

"Thank you very much for the gesture Mr Bane, but I cannot possibly accept. I cannot possibly repay the generosity you are showing me and, if I am being perfectly honest, this is making me feel quite uncomfortable and I really don't want there to be any un-comfortableness between us." Alec felt a pang of regret. He didn't want to be mocked like that, even if he did like Magnus. He didn;t want to go, but he moved his chair out at that point, ready to walk away. Blood was pounding in his ears; he wasn't going to back down. He was here with Magnus because he liked him, not because he wanted to take advantage of the Warlock.  
Now it was Magnus' turn to choke.

"Wait Alec" he spluttered, "please don't leave. I'm sorry. I should never have put you in this position and I unreservedly apologise. If you would like, we can leave now and go eat at a diner, just please give this another chance."  
Alec looked at Magnus with amazement. He hadn't thought Magnus had been _that_ keen on him. Alec was stunned. As Magnus reached for his arm carefully over the table, Alec met him with his own hand, allowing Magnus to clamp their hands together and softly brush the backs of Alec's fingers with his own.

"I'm really sorry, "Magnus repeated, genuine chagrin glazing his mystical cat eyes.  
"Ok, I won't go, "Alec told him steadily, "but you have to let me make this up to you somehow."  
At that, Magnus' eyes seemed to darken slightly and he broke into a mischievous smile, licking the corner of his lips ever so slightly.  
"Well I am sure that could be arranged," he told Alec, his voice sounding like a low growl.

And the butterflies came back with a vengeance, tickling and bubbling inside of him. He felt his heart racing. Alec picked up his flute and raised it in the same way Magnus had with his a moment before.  
"To this evening then. And to many more, though I hope we can get through this one first," he offered Magnus with a smile. Magnus gave a hearty laugh in response and the tension around them evaporated. Magnus kept hold of Alec's hand though, a comforting reassurance that the evening belonged to them.

**Thank you to all who have reviewed! They really are greatly appreciated. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

"So are you coming up? Coffee? No, wait, so cliché," Magnus giggled nervously at the front door to his building. Alec was surprised; he had not expected the Great Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn to giggle. Right now, Alec felt they had both forgotten who they were supposed to be. He knew Magnus was actually very old, but right now he only looked about eighteen and looked as nervous and awkward as Alec felt.

"I wouldn't mind a cup of tea," Alec told him and then furrowed his brow slightly."But you aren't going to steal it again are you?"  
"If you like, I will attempt to make the tea myself, though I take no responsibility for any adverse side effects and you drink it at your own peril Shadowhunter," Magnus said, fumbling slightly with his keys as he opened the large door and strutted briskly inside.  
Alec followed him in, escaping the chilly night air.

The place still smelled old and fusty. Magnus moved like a cat's shadow up the stairs to his loft and Alec trailed behind him, gazing up at his slight, agile frame. The Warlock arrived at the top and started fumbling at his keys again.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, Alec placed his hand gently on Magnus' waist. Magnus froze what he was doing and wheeled around to face him. He was slightly taller than Alec and his fascinating gold-green eyes searched down at him intently. Magnus' fingers brushed the side of Alec's face softly, coming to rest on the Shadowhunter's shoulder and he trailed his fingers lightly along the base of Alec's neck. The warlock smiled a very gentle smile, though his eyes shone fiercely in the dark.

And then suddenly he was pulling the Warlock towards him and their lips connected almost automatically, like they had been doing this for an eternity. The kiss was soft at first, Magnus expertly kissed Alec in a tender, exploratory way. The Warlock darted his tongue into Alec's mouth, searching, tasting him. At that, the warmth Alec felt spreading through him as the other man kissed him suddenly ignited and fire seemed to consume his entire body.

Alec could hear himself groan from the back of his throat into Magnus' mouth and he instinctively pulled on the other man's waist so they were completely locked together, deepening the kiss.  
They seemed to be kissing each other forever; a hard, urgent, passionate kiss that they were both releasing their souls into.  
Both needing air they broke apart gasping, eyes fixed on each other reflecting the burning that was still inside them.  
Magnus gave a chortle and turned around to open the door.  
"Let's get you that tea," he said brightly.

After they had entered the apartment and the lights came on with no obvious flick of a switch (_a magic trick of Magnus'_, Alec thought), Magnus gestured Alec to the sofas in the living area as he sauntered into the kitchen, chattering away at Alec about how he had a lovely tea pot and tea service but hadn't used them in a long time and he would have to find them for this 'special occasion'. Alec wasn't really listening to him though, he was cloudy from that kiss and all he could think about was kissing him again.

Chairman Meow started mewling over where Magnus was clattering in some cupboards, vying for his master's attention. Once the tabby realised he wasn't going to get any affection from Magnus, he lazily padded over to Alec and rubbed against his leg. Alec absent-mindedly started stroking the cat's head and behind his ears, which the Chairman seemed to enjoy. However, he couldn't tear his gaze away from Magnus.

"Alec? Alec?" Magnus was trying to get his attention.  
"Hmmm?" Alec said as he was broken out of his trance-like state.  
"You were staring at me," Magnus told him. "Not that I blame you. I mean, I am a wonderful sight to see, but I can't help wondering what you were thinking."

"I was thinking about kissing you again." Alec told him, not able to think of anything but an honest answer. Magnus coughed nervously, clearly taken aback.

At that Alec felt his advantage and pressed it, his Shadowhunter training coming out at that moment. He got up abruptly, Chairman Meow gave a little yelp at being brushed aside, and walked in quick strides over to Magnus and grabbed him by his shoulders.

Magnus' eyes blazed beautifully at Alec through dark long lashes. Alec could see something in them, a hunger. But he could feel his own eyes burning too, knowing that they reflected the same hunger he saw in Magnus'. The Warlock caught Alec by the sleeve of his jumper and pulled their bodies together even closer. Alec practically fell into the kiss, and it felt so good and so right that he never wanted to break away from it.

Their bodies were so impossibly close, so perfectly fitting together, the heat radiating from both of them warming each other.  
Then Magnus pulled away. He cocked his head cheekily to one side and said, "I am guessing you don't want tea anymore?"

Alec laughed jovially and pulled Magnus back into him, their lips hungrily finding each other again in a passionate embrace.  
Alec started feeling his way down Magnus' back, his toned muscles seemed to ripple under Alec's touch. The silk shirt was smooth and cool, though he could feel Magnus' body heat radiating from underneath it. He had an urge to feel that heat with his own hands and not through the silk, so he snaked his hands up the back of Magnus' shirt, finding silky, hot skin that was deliciously smooth and supple to his touch.

At this, Magnus sighed into Alec's mouth and pressed himself even closer to Alec, the Warlock's hand finding Alec's hair and grabbing and smoothing it simultaneously. Magnus' other hand slid down Alec's back and came to rest on his hip, where he pushed his fingers into the waistband of Alec's jeans and pressed Alec's hips into his.

Alec stopped suddenly as he felt a hardness between their bodies and it took Alec completely by surprise. But it felt too good and he really didn't want to stop. He was a Shadowhunter after all and, although he knew there was a time and place for caution, his body was telling him this wasn't it.

But it was too late; his pause was too long and Magnus noticed. Feeling Alec's body stiffen, the Warlock let go of his waistband and broke the kiss, moving ever so slightly away from him.  
He searched Alec's face, still with his other hand clamped in Alec's hair. Alec's hands were still touching Magnus' back.  
"It's ok Alec. I'm sorry. Are we moving too fast?" Magnus breathed, his speech was ragged with breathlessness and passion.  
Alec felt like an idiot. In that moment he had wanted Magnus more than anything he had ever wanted in his entire life and now he had ruined the moment because he had allowed his mind to take over for a second.  
"No, I'm sorry," Alec told Magnus, "I don't know why I did that, you just startled me is all." Alec couldn't bring himself to look at Magnus any more so he looked over the other man's arm and onto the floor. _Great._

Alec heard Magnus sigh. _Yep, absolutely blown that one_. But rather than pulling away from him, Magnus pulled Alec towards him again and embraced him in a tender hug. Magnus' hand found Alec's hair once more and stroked it softly.

"I forget how young you are sometimes, you know. I am so sorry for getting carried away" Magnus comforted him softly.  
"No," Alec replied sternly, "I may be younger than you but I am eighteen and I know what I'm doing. I am not as naive as you think" Magnus' hand stopped caressing his hair and fell onto his shoulder.  
Alec, still staring at the floor, waited a beat for Magnus' replay or for Magnus to start kissing him again but it didn't happen. He could feel Magnus' gaze on him, waiting for him to say more.

"I got carried away too, but I really like you and it felt… right," Alec told the Warlock honestly.  
Magnus pulled Alec's head towards him with both hands, his thumbs brushing Alec's cheeks lightly.  
"You had never been kissed before I kissed you the other night Alec. Trust me, this isn't something you have to rush into," Magnus told him calmly.  
"But… I want you," Alec said simply, meeting Magnus' gaze and pulling the warlock to him once more.  
Magnus chuckled, "you really are very straightforward Alexander Lightwood," he said as he pulled Alec's face to his and kissed him passionately again, though this time, Alec noticed, their bodies weren't as close.

Alec was the one who pulled away this time, to catch his breath.  
"I want to see you tomorrow," he told Magnus with a hurried authority. Magnus cocked his eyebrow at Alec once more and smiled broadly at him. Alec couldn't help smiling back.  
"Very well, shall we go somewhere you choose tomorrow?" Magnus asked innocently, though Alec could tell he was mocking him for his outburst in the restaurant earlier.

The restaurant really had been lovely. The food was delectable and they had had a very good time there. But it had been expensive. And Alec had felt very out of place amongst the finery. However, now Magnus had put him on the spot he couldn't think of anywhere. What he really wanted was to come over to Magnus' and continue what they were doing now. Alec didn't say a word, he bit his lip and looked into Magnus' eyes apologetically. Magnus threw his head back dramatically and laughed. Leaning back like that he rested his body weight into Alec, which the Shadowhunter found enticing yet warm. A comfortable feeling had risen up between the two of them already and they were clearly able to simply be together, standing there in absolute peace.

"Well I have a great idea about where we can go. Come by here tomorrow around ten, ok?" Magnus asked Alec, brushing a lock of Alec's hair absentmindedly behind his ear.

"Ten? That's a little late isn't it?" Alec enquired.  
"Blunt as ever. I meant ten AM. Bright and early Mr Lightwood! And don't forget, I am going to let you pay this time so don't forget your wallet!" Magnus exclaimed with glee.  
A shadow of doubt crossed Alec's face. How on earth would he be able to slip away at that time tomorrow? Sensing Magnus growing uneasy over his expression, Alec smiled at the Warlock reassuringly.

"Fine, tomorrow at ten. I was just wondering how I was going to be able to get out of the Institute without everyone asking awkward questions. But I will tell everyone I am going outside to train" he told Magnus, a slight wave of triumph rising up as he told the other man of his excuse.  
"Well, Shadowhunter training wasn't exactly what I had in mind. But I suppose you could look at it as _special training_," Magnus drawled with a wink.  
"You really are quite pervy aren't you?" Alec asked with a slight laugh.  
"Don't pretend you don't love it" Magnus growled at him, before pulling Alec to him once more and kissing him passionately again.  
They seemed to stay like it for eons, and when they broke apart reluctantly Alec realised how late it was.

As Alec walked out of Magnus' building he felt like he was walking on air. There had been a whirlwind of firsts for him recently. His first Greater Demon, his first near-death experience, his first kiss and finally his first date. As he turned the collar of his jacket towards the wind, Alec felt finally that he was soaring above his problems. He didn't know how he was going to tell his family about all of this, but right now he didn't care.


End file.
